


The Chase

by Merula31



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Implied lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merula31/pseuds/Merula31
Summary: He ran.He dodged branches, jumped over roots, and wished that he dared take to the canopy above where he could move faster.But if he went higher, he'd be an easy target for his pursuer.





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. With Merula's permission, I began manually importing her works to the AO3 as part of an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017.
> 
> WereDuo and a VampHeero

He ran.  
  
He dodged branches, jumped over roots, and wished that he dared take to the canopy above where he could move faster.  
  
But if he went higher, he'd be an easy target for his pursuer.  
  
He wondered if he'd managed to outrun him this time. Wondered if he'd run fast and far enough to escape the one who had clamped his tail with a ring of ownership.  
_  
Aren't you a lovely one? The young man had entered the tavern late in the evening, sat in the corner and watched the bard at the hearth with gleaming eyes. Duo had shifted uncomfortably under that attention, wondering why he shivered under that cold blue gaze.  
  
When he'd finished his last set, most of the tavern's patrons asleep or drunk, the dark haired man had approached him and lifted a hand to cup the bard's cheek.   
  
Aren't you a lovely one? _  
  
He tripped, cursing, rising quickly back to his feet. He'd been running for hours, The moon making it's slow way through the sky above him, calling to his blood. The change had made him quicker, harder to hurt, stronger … but not enough.  
_  
Lovely? He smiled back shyly. Have you mistaken me for a woman?  
  
Of course not, the stranger smiled oddly, his lips still tightly closed. You are too lovely to be a woman. Will you come with me?   
  
No preliminaries? No offers to buy me a drink?   
  
Oh, the stranger chuckled. We'll get to that. I'm Heero. Who are you?   
  
Duo. _  
  
The forest grew denser, the trees packed tightly together, forcing him to slow his pace so that he could shove his way through. Who knew that there were still forests like this one? The world had changed so much, man had forced their way into every nook and cranny of the planet, and yet here it was if they didn't exist at all.  
  
A familiar scent reached his nose and he growled, baring his teeth in frustration atthe trees that slowed him down. His claws scraped against the bark as he struggled onwards, trying to increase his pace.  
  
_He lay, drained, on the rough sheets, feeling his heartbeat pound painfully. How long had he been in this room? How much longer would he last? The creature that he had followed out of the inn had been careful so far only to drink enough to keep him docile, tired, unable to summon the will or desire to leave his prison.  
  
But he was running out of blood. He wouldn't last much longer._  
  
He pushed his way out between two trees covered with underbrush and found himself sprawled in a meadow.  
  
Damn it!  
  
He raised himself to his feet and sprinted across the uneven ground, desperate to get to the other side, knowing that the open sky over him offered no cover, knowing that he was now easy prey.  
  
A shadow blocked the moonlight.  
_  
Lovely one, the vampire's hands stroked through his hair. So lovely and so delicious. I do not want to lose you.  
  
You have no choice. You can't feed from the dead, he gasped out.  
  
I know it. And so you will not be allowed to die.  
  
You would rob me of my death?  
  
You complained that I robbed you of your life. And so I did. I will give you another one in exchange._  
  
The scent of his pursuer increased. He ducked instinctively, felt hands slide over his back as the vampire swooped over him.  
  
"You can't run forever!"  
  
He didn't bother to reply, only ran faster, the trees on the other side of the meadow nearly within reach.  
  
The shadow swooped down again, in front of him this time, too quickly to block, knocking him backwards into the soft grass. The vampire crouched over him, fangs bared.  
  
"Mine!"  
  
Fangs sank into his exposed underbelly. He whimpered, feeling the blood leave him.  
  
_A cup was pressed to his lips. Drink._  
  
He raised a hand to push it away. I don't want it.  
  
I want you. I want you with me forever. Mine forever. And you will drink. The vampire's voice cajoled, promised, demanded.  
  
And he drank.  
  
And he changed.  
  
He lay on his back in the grass, felt the other remove his teeth and mouth from his stomach.  
  
"Quite a chase you led me on," the vampire sounded amused.  
  
"You would've been mad if I'd made it too easy," Duo replied, lifting his head.  
  
"It's your turn."  
  
"Give me a minute, you took a lot." Duo felt the hunger rise in his blood, the weight of the other against him causing his blood to dance in his veins.  
  
"You made me wait." Heero smirked. "It's not my fault you taste so good," He reached up and nuzzled Duo's neck.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Duo twisted, pinning the vampire to the ground, careful of the black wings. "It's my turn to taste you." He showed his teeth, his eyes glowing gold in the moonlight. "My turn to take you."  
  
Heero smirked and tilted his head back, exposing his neck, his legs wrapping around Duo's waist. "Then take me, lovely one."  
  
end


End file.
